I Want Stiles
by BeeKay-Em
Summary: 'Derek wants Stiles. Scott is supposed to help him get what he wants.' - Summary from littlechinesedoll's three chapter gif story of the same name (which this was based on) over at Ao3. About the Sterek pairing, but features Derek and Scott talking about it. Oneshot. AU, (Season 2 non-compliant)


Overcast and bleak - the sky seemed appropriate as Scott steeled himself for whatever situation he would be entering as he reached the burnt out manor house. Everything was so confusing. The heightened senses, the serious lack of control over himself and the terrifying fact that his girlfriend came from a long line of hunters whose prey he was newly catergorised under. _Werewolves._ God. Seriously? Sometimes he'd ask himself **how **that became his life, but he already knew the answer and the answer was currently standing on the dilapidated front porch judging him from beneath his eyebrows.

Derek Hale the man who – well if Scott were being honest, actually wasn't the answer and was more along the lines of the answer's _nephew_. That didn't let him off of being a huge pain in the ass and a top contributor to Scott's emotional, physical and mental anguish and stress as of late. Oh no. If anything he was even worse than Peter. Peter had the decency to actually stay dead and as such cease his psychotic rampage. Derek was just getting started.

Scuffing the leaves with his shoe the floppy haired teen scowled up at the man, 'You killed him.' three simple words spoken with a world of different feelings. The foremost being thinly veiled fury of course. Scott was angry. Angrier than he ever recalled being – it even beat out the first and last time his father hit his mother.

It didn't seem to affect Derek whatsoever who remained motionless. Expressionless. He just stood there with his gaze set intensely on the kid in front of him, 'I did.' no point in arguing. Scott had seen with his own eyes. Had felt the rush of power seep from the corpse to Derek. Had seen the flash of red in the older man's eyes as he turned to address them.

'**Goddammit **Derek! You fucking betrayed me!' and there it was. All that he'd been holding onto the past week since that night was suddenly being set free. It didn't feel as good as he thought it would, 'You told me there was a chance and you took that chance away from me when you clawed his fucking throat out!'

Derek (for all that it was worth) looked mildly guilty as he ducked his head, 'I told you it was just a story. A rumour. What if that was all it was. A story. What if I'd let you and it didn't work? What then Scott?' he was down the steps and sauntering closer to Scott, 'You would be a newly turned werewolf with little to no control and the power of an Alpha! I wasn't willing to risk the _chance_ of that happening.'

Taking a page out of Stiles' books Scott's hands found their way to his hair, fingers clutching at tufts of it as he tried to calm himself down. He wanted to yell some more. To scream. To claw into this guy who'd stolen what little chance he may have had at being normal once more. 'You sonofabitch! FUCK. You – _ugh_ – I can't fucking believe you. I just-' he cut off as he felt tears burning and tried frantically to blink them away.

A hand settled on his shoulder heavy. It was both calming and infuriating and once again he struggled with the confliction he suffered internally. Derek was there so close Scott could smell the mint of the toothpaste he must have used that morning, 'Scott. Let me help you.' he implored, his voice low and gruff, 'I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon.'

Finally allowing himself to lift his eyes to meet the Alpha's. Before he had a chance to speak however, Derek continued.

'But it's not gonna come for free.'

Honestly Scott knew it would come to this. Had been prepared for the possibility – no, the eventuality of the older man wanting payment for his teachings. Part of him (a relatively large part) wanted nothing more than to spit on him and walk away...but what he'd said earlier was true. He _was_ a newly turned werewolf with only the vaguest of ideas on how to control his shift and logically he knew this was necessary. He'd already tried to attack Stiles who had been his best friend since, god, **forever**. He needed to be taught this and Derek was the only one who could provide the knowledge he required.

Lowering his gaze to the forest floor he breathed deeply and asked, 'What do you want?'

There was barely a moment's hesitation before the answer came. A single word said clearly so that there was no way Scott could mishear or misunderstand.

'Stiles.'

**ooooooooooooooo**

**Not really my first Teen Wolf/Sterek fic, but the first one I actually like. I apologise if they seem out of character or anything (I did try) but I'm not super amazing at writing pre-existing other peoples characters XP So yep. This wasn't beta'd either and and was written in about a half an hour last night so any mistakes of any kind is all me and again, I'm sorry D:**


End file.
